What's Bothering Zach?
by the-name'sTrisGarcia
Summary: Find out what Zach's thinking about in the middle of the night. Two-shot. Set after all GG books. Hope you like it! :) ZAMMIE is involved of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Zachary Goode** wasn't normal. He knew that in his heart. After all, an 18-year-old teenage boy should be enjoying, partying, dancing with a girl, and even getting drunk on a weekend. But, he wasn't.

Instead, Zach Goode was sitting wide-awake on his bed, his hands clenched on his head, as if warding off an unpleasant sound, hearing the tick tock of the clock as the hand stroke 2. Every second seemed to be a pulse, a beat, saying one thing.** Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie. Cammie.**

Before trying to save the world, before tracking down the Circle, before Rome, before the Tombs, before London, before Boston, before D.C, Zach was just a Blackthorne Boy. He was simply the son of a woman whose job was working for the Circle of Cavan. Mathew Morgan was just the name of a CIA agent gone missing from his mission, never coming back. Cameron Morgan was just a CIA legacy; the famous Chameleon; a pavement artist; a Gallagher Girl who had a secret affair with a civilian. But then he had to tail her in D.C. Then the exchange happened. And suddenly, "Gallagher Girl" wasn't just a pet name. Cameron Morgan wasn't Cameron Morgan; she was Cammie. Dancing suddenly became special. Secret passages became interesting. During the exchange, he somehow became infatuated with her. He got to kiss her in front of the whole school. But it wasn't goodbye, and he knew it.

He got to know her, and soon without realizing, she had brought down the walls he had so carefully built from years of being father-less and the feeling of being mother-less too. He suddenly became vulnerable with her; a foreign feeling he rarely felt. And finally, during senior year, they became official, he had a girlfriend; a beautiful, amazing spy as a girlfriend.

Now, maybe you're wondering: "So, why is Zach awake in the middle of the night?"

The thing that was bothering him was this fact: Zach knew he was lucky. But he was also unlucky. Developing feelings for a person, especially another operative, was dangerous in his line of work. He could die any moment, and never come back, like Cammie's father. And he didn't want to do that to her. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He screamed in fraustration, laying his back on the bed. He knew that he might wake someone but he didn't care.

Of course, the only logical solution was distancing himself from her, but he couldn't. Not after everything they've been through. He wasn't sure if he loved her, but he had a feeling he did.

He sighed. He needed fresh air to think. He stood up, and in a flash, was opening the door, when suddenly, he couldn't move. He stopped, dead in his tracks, looking at the sight before him.

Before him stood Cammie, her hair a blonde mess, wearing a tank top and short shorts. Despite the hour, her eyes were wide and alert with something called worry.

"Zach," she said, taking his hands in her own, while looking him in the eye, "are you okay?". He froze, looking at their intertwined hands. "I'm okay Cam,". He said. He suddenly realized he was wearing nothing boxers.

"Are you sure? I mean, I heard you scream the word 'no', " she says.

"Cam, I'm sure. Besides, why are you awake at this hour?" He says, effectively changing the topic.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep?" She was now staring at the floor.

All the seriousness left Zach as he smirked, "I can help you with that," he says, scooping down and carrying her bridal style.

"Zach! Put me down!" She whisper-shouted, though she was fighting a smile.

Zach just shrugged and put her down on the bed. After that, he lay down beside her himself and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Cam's heart racing against his.

After a few minutes, Cammie started talking, "Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

Silence filled the room.. Well, until Cam spoke again, that is.

"Let's play 10 questions."

Zach thought for a minute then replied,

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed! Anyway, here's the 2nd and final part of "What's Bothering Zach?" **

**Previously:**

After a few minutes, Cammie started talking, "Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

Silence filled the room.. Well, until Cam spoke again, that is.

"Let's play 10 questions."

Zach thought for a minute then replied,

"Sure."

**Part II:**

"Okay, um, uh, who's first?" Cam asked.

"Well, maybe me because I'm the lady here, right Cam?" Zach said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him in a way that would make Madam Dabney disapprove immediately and sat up. "Fine, me first then." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye before saying, "Okay. Give one word that would describe me."

"That's easy. The word is Mine." Zach said and couldn't help but smirk at the blush forming on Cam's cheeks.

"Possessive much?" Cam said.

"Nuh uh, it's my turn Gallagher Girl," Zach said, "No cheating. You get to ask that at you're turn. Now it's my turn." Cam huffed but otherwise remained quiet. He grinned. "You think of me as you're what?"

Cam smiled before answering "Easy. You're my boyfriend."

Zach's eyes widened in shock, "No 'Love of my Life' or 'Reason of my existence' thingy?" Cam laughed and repeated his words, "No cheating Zachary. It's my turn." She sat up straighter which made Zach realize he was still laid down on the bed. And so, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Cammie causing her blush. "Feeling something you like?" He asked but Cammie just rolled her eyes, "I said no cheating Zachy. It's my turn. And question no. 2 is: Would you rather die or get separated from the person you love most?"

Zach shrugged and said "You know the answer to that is really not sensible. Either ways, the person you love most suffers from not being with you. In option 1, they die from grief of losing you, while in option 2, they die of worrying, not being able to know where you are."

Cam sighed, "Zach, you didn't answer the question."

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh."

"Well, I'd rather die." Zach said. "My turn, and sorry if this game will turn into '2 questions', but I'm really sleepy now Cam, so this is my last question." And it was true. The worry of thinking had left Zach when they started talking, and now he was getting sleepy. "Yeah,okay. " Cam said, yawning. "What's the question?"

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

Cam smiled as they settled down on the bed. "I see myself on a dangerous mission involving a Russian drug dealer and nuclear missiles." She yawned again before saying, "Then reminding you to stop throwing yourself at every bomb because I can protect myself on our mission". Zach's eyes widened but before he could reply Cammie was asleep. "Good night Gallagher Girl," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead before falling asleep himself.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Though I've gotta say I'm not satisfied with my own ending. Anyways, I'm planning on starting a story. Pls. Give me ideas! I really need them! R and R.**

**Love, Tris. (Yeah like in Divergent! My real name is her name :D)**


End file.
